Content blocking software (e.g., advertisement blocking software) is gaining in popularity with the increase in advertising online. Such software can block advertisements in different ways. For example, browser plugins exist to prevent calls to content servers (e.g., third party advertisement content servers) when users render a page in a browser or an app. While some users see content blocking software as a way to improve their browsing experience, such software has a direct, negative financial impact on web/app publishers by reducing advertising opportunities. As a result, publishers have a need for processes and systems for detecting, characterizing, and/or responding to the content blocking software.